Thought
by 13th Hell
Summary: Take scene, setelah Goto mendapatkan e-mail tentang Masayoshi yang pergi ke Final battle. Mungkin yang dikatakan Mari dulu memang benar, bahwa ia mencintai Sang Hero. Shonen-ai. Goto/Yoshi. DLDR. Minat? RnR!


**Title: Thought **

**Disclaimer: Takahiro Omori & Hideyuki Kurata**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Warning! Shonen-ai/BL/Slash, OOC, Typho, **

**Take place on episode 10, after Goto got an email **

**about Masayoshi was going to the final battle.**

**Pairing: GotoXMasayoshi**

**Samurai Flamenco Fanfic by**

**©hell13**

* * *

Jantungnya sejenak berhenti, saat _e-mail_ itu masuk. Deretan kata-kata di dalamnya cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak tak stabil. Tentu saja setelah itu ia langsung berlari keluar ruang kerjanya dan meminta kunci mobil pada temannya.

"Aku pinjam mobil! Samurai Flamenco membutuhkan bantuan. Tolong lapor ke pusat! Aku minta pasukan cadangan!"

"Ta-tapi Goto! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Tentu saja ke sana! Dia membutuhkanku!"

Setelah mengirimkan data _e-mail_ pada temannya, ia pun memacu gas mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan penuh, ia melaju menuju tempat Masayoshi berada. Ya, ia harus cepat sampai disana, benaknya berbicara.

Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal atas sikapnya kemarin pada remaja yang baru dikenalnya dua bulan lalu. Ia memang kesal, karena sikap arogan pemuda bermarga Hazama itu. Namun mungkin ia tak perlu sampai semarah itu, mengingat Masayoshi masihlah seorang remaja. Walau memang, jika dibanding remaja seusianya, Masayoshi sedikit lebih dewasa. Namun bukan berarti ia tak lepas dari masa labil. Justru seharusnya ia yang notabene sudah dewasa, bisa menyikapinya tanpa harus seemosi itu.

Ah, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Kini ia hanya bisa berusaha memacu mobilnya untuk secepatnya sampai dan menyelamatkan pemuda bersurai _almond_ itu. Terus berdoa agar ia tak terlambat dan mendapati hal yang sangat ia tak ingin pikirkan.

Mendapati sang Hero terbujur kaku.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, manakala bersitan itu melintas dipikirannya. Tidak! ia yakin Hero berjuluk Samurai Flamenco itu akan baik-baik saja, ia akan percaya padanya. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini, percaya pada diri pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Seandainya ia sampai seperti itu, aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya! Hazama Masayoshi! Kau harus bertahan, kau mengerti! Aku.."

Giginya bergertak, meyakinkan diri sebelum mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu! Jadi sebaiknya kau bertahan! Kita akan mengalahkan King tortur seperti saat kita mengalahkan gorila itu!"

Dan _speedometer_ mobilnya pun bergerak naik di atas rata-rata. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Satu hal yang ia peduli, hanya bayangan pemuda yang selalu mencuri perhatian dan waktunya itu.

* * *

Tak peduli dengan apapun yang menghalangi mobilnya, pintu gerbang dan apapun pembatas yang menghalangi laju mobilnya ia hantam. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat sang Hero melawan King Tortur. Tanpa rasa gentar ia menabrak pintu penghalang dan menabrak si penjahat dalam _final battle_ ini. Kemudian meloncat dari mobilnya dan menembakan peluru ke arah sang _villain_. Ia tau itu tak begitu berguna, namun setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Ia tak begitu peduli, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah menhampiri Si Hero yang kini terlihat sudah terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Masayoshi hanya mengagguk. Goto tahu, pemuda di depannya sama sekali tidak baik. Pertanyaannyalah yang salah.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Ya, ia menyesal. Jika saja ia tak bertengkar kemarin, mungkin Samurai Flamenco tidak akan nekat sendiri ke tempat ini. Setidaknya ia pasti akan menelponnya untuk sekedar pamit dan berakhir ia akan ikut menemaninya.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih telah datang."

Senyum itu kembali terukir, Goto merasa kesal pada dirinya. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, King tortur kembali bangun, padahal setelah tembakan itu Masayoshi sempat menendangnya dengan _Samurai Kick_ yang menyebabkan King tortur tertusuk tombak dari manekin pahlawan super koleksinya.

Tapi sepertinya memang benar ucapan sang profesor bahwa king tortur bukanlah bagian dari dunia ini dan masayoshi menyadarinya dimana sumber kekuatan si Raja penjahat yang selama ini meneror penduduk kota.

"Goto-san! ku mohon, hentikan roket itu. biarkan aku yang menghadapi dia."

"Kau tau, Kau dan aku harus bicara setelah ini! dan kau akan membayar semua ini, kau mengerti!"

Dengan kesal Goto kembali memacu mobilnya untuk menghentikan peluncuran roket yang kata King Tortur adalah pemacu monster yang mulai menginvasi kota.

* * *

"Bahkan aku tak tau cara menghentikan roket!"

Dumelnya, ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang nyawanya. Saat _e-mail_ dari pacarnya menanyakan jadwal diakhir minggunya pun ia tak lagi peduli. Jika dipikir mungkin ia tak peduli dengan nyawanya lagi kini. Kenapa?

Ah, pertanyaan itu kenapa harus datang di saat seperti ini? Tapi mungkin sekarang ia tak perlu lagi labil memikirkannya, mengingat nyawanya mungkin akan di pertaruhkan.

Jawaban atas semua pengorbannya pada pemuda itu, mungkin seperti apa yang dikatakan Mari, si _Idol_ yang selalu menggodanya itu. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada sang Hero.

"Haaah... ini menyedihkan. Sadar di saat aku bahkan akan mati. Tapi ku rasa tak akan buruk, mati demi menyelamatkan dunia. Walau aku tetaplah yang terburuk."

Senyum getir pun terpatri di wajahnya, dengan kecepatan penuh ia pun menabrakan mobilnya pada roket itu.

"Oke! aku belum siap mati! tidak sebelum aku menyampaikan perasaan ku padanya!"

Dan sebelum mobilnya menghantam roket, ia pun meloncat dari mobil yang kini meledak dan menjatuhkan roket itu, sehingga peluncuran roket pun digagalkan.

* * *

Goto kembali berlari menuju ruangan dimana Masayoshi berada, rasa lega kembali mengisi benaknya manakala mendapati Masayoshi kembali tersenyum padanya. Sang Hero berhasil mengalahkan King Tortur.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah dan berlari memeluk sang Hero. Memeluknya erat seakan jika ia melepaskan pemuda itu, ia akan kehilangannya selamanya. Titik airmata menggumpal di sudut matanya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi."

"Eh? Goto-san? kau.. menangis?"

"Aku hampir mati karena khawatir bodoh! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali bukan? jangan pernah bertindak seenaknya sendiri! Kau mau membunuhku karena mengkhawatirkan mu, hah?!"

"Eh? umm.. Maafkan aku, Goto-san. Aku tak bisa janji tak akan mengulanginya. Kau tau aku seorang pahlawan bukan?"

Tawa canggung Masayoshi keluar dari bibirnya. Goto mengenggam erat bahu Masayoshi.

"Meski begitu. Berjanjilah untuk memberitahuku sebelum bertindak! kau bisa berjanji akan hal itu bukan?"

Tatapan menuntut ketegasan terpancar dari bulr _onix_ milik Goto, Masayoshi terpaku. Tanpa sadar sembuart tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Eh?"

sadar dengan hawa panas di pipinya ia menundukkan wajahnya.

'A-apa yang terjadi?'

Benaknya hertanya-tanya, ia bingung dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyelusup di hatinya.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Goto menarik dagu Masayoshi untuk menatapnya. Bulir _almond_ masayoshi membulat, kaget dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat antara wajahnya dengan wajah si Polisi di depannya.

_BLUSH!_

Kini setiap inci wajahnya tak luput dari warna merah.

'Eh? Eeeeehhhh?!'

Panik, Masayoshi tak lagi mengerti akan reaksi tubuhnya.

"Hey, wajahmu merah? Kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka sehingga kau demam? Hey masayoshi!"

* * *

**Deg!**

Masyoshi kembali bingung. Tak hanya wajahnya kini yang panas, namun jantungnya kini tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Dengan reflek ia pun menangkis pegangan Goto, kemudian memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa!"

Masayoshi berusaha menenagkan diri. Goto terdiam dengan sikap penolakan masayoshi. Giginya ia tekan, dengan cepat tangannya menarik tubuh Masayoshi untuk kembali menghadapnya.

"Jangan menghindar. Sudah ku bilang bukan? herhenti membuat ku khawatir. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, jadi.. Jadi aku takut kehilanganmu."

Intonasi suara Goto di kalimat terakhir sedikit mengecil. Namun cukup untuk ditangkap telinga Masayoshi. Mendengar pernyataan itu Masayoshi kembali panik, dirinya yang tadi hampir tenang, kini tubuhnya kembali beraksi hal yang sama.

"Eh? Eeeeeehhhh?! Ta-tapi.. tapi-"

"Aku tau ini tiba-tiba. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin perkataan Mari ada benarnya. Aku juga baru sadar saat aku hampir mati tadi, saat mencoba menghentikan roket tadi. maaf aku memang lambat."

Goto menggaruk tengkuknya. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, namun Masayoshi bisa melihat pria di depannya ini malu. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Pfft.."

"Hei! kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius!"

Goto tak suka dengan respon Masayoshi yang justru malah menertawakannya.

"Maaf, maaf Goto-san. Hanya saja, kau terlihat lucu, malu begitu."

"Cih! Ya sudah! Lupakan saja!"

Goto mulai kesal. Ia pun hendak berdiri, ingin meninggalkan Masayoshi.

"Eeh! tunggu!"

Masayoshi menarik baju Goto. Goto pun kembali duduk.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu,Hazama Masayoshi?"

Wajah Masayoshi kembali merona. matanya melirik ke arah lain, tak sanggup memendang mata Goto yang intens menatapnya.

"A-aku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Goto-san!"

* * *

Masayoshi kini benar-benar malu setelah menyebutkan apa isi hatinya. Ah, sesungguhnya ia sangat bahagia. Jika saja Goto tau, Masayoshi sesungguhnya sudah jatuh cinta padanya dari saat Goto menolongnya dulu. Itu sebabnya ia selalu meminta Goto untuk mampir ke apartemennya atau curhat tentang masalahnya, demi untuk bertemu dengan si Polisi yang selalu ada dan membantunya ini.

Goto tersenyum, puas dengan jawaban Masayoshi. Goto meraih dagu Masayoshi, dan menghadapkan pandangannya pada wajahnya. Jarak demi jarak mulai pupus, seiring wajah Goto yang mulai mendekat. Masayoshi mulai panik, reflek tangannya menutup bibir Goto.

"Tu-tunngu dulu! Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Goto menyingkirkan telapak tangan Masayoshi yang menutupi bibirnya.

"Aku akan memutuskannya."

Dan sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di bibir Masayoshi.

* * *

**.End.**

* * *

**A/N: Khakhakha... 8))**

**Delusi gue sih begini waktu ending episode 10. lol. 8DDDDDD**


End file.
